plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 15 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 15. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 15 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |Type =Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |EM = Seven (two △, three □, two ＋) |Plant = Choice Endangered plants: Three |Zombie = Summoned: |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Far Future - Day 14 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 16 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at level 1. Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Protect those Citrons! Crazy Dave: It takes a lot of pulp to stand your ground like that. (Crazy Dave leaves) Difficulty There are Citrons the player must protect that are extremely close to the right side of the lawn. The player, however, is given plenty of time to defend these Citrons. A leveled-up Wall-nut or Infi-nut is recommended due to its high amount of health. The player should not forget about other lanes either. The biggest threat in this level are the huge amounts of Robo-Cone Zombies along with some Disco-tron 3000s which are both really tough. Using heavy-damage plants like Monkeyfruit shall help the player beat this level. Waves 2 3 4 |zombie2 = 1 2 3 4 |zombie3 = 5 2 3 4 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 1 2 |zombie5 = 2 3 4 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 5 1 |zombie7 = 2 3 4 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 3 2 4 |note8 = First flag. |zombie9 = 1 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 4 3 |zombie11 = 1 5 3 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 2 4 3 |zombie13 = 2 4 |zombie14 = 1 3 5 |note14 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = 1 2 4 5 3 |note15 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie16 = 2 4 1 5 3 |note16 = Final wave.}} However, there are Shield Zombies, so bringing area-of-effect plants would be necessary. Strategies *'Required plants:' **Any sun-producing plant **Some powerful attacking plants (Aspiragus, Monkeyfruit, Pyro-shroom, etc.) **Snowy Cotton/Snow Pea/Winter Melon (optional) **E.M.Peach **Wall-nut/Infi-nut **Lava Guava/Toadstool *Start the level as if it were a regular level. The Citrons will take care of the first few zombies in the rows that they are in. *Use defensive plants such as Wall-nuts and Infi-nuts to defend the Citrons and use the Power Tiles to your advantage. Use Plant Food if possible. *Be careful of machined zombies. Use an E.M.Peach to stun them or a Cherry Bomb to blow them up. Do not forget to take care of the Infi-nuts. Gallery FF15CN.png|Playing the level |-| Hard mode= Far Future |Type =Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |EM = Seven (two △, three □, two ＋) |Plant = Choice Endangered plants: Three |Zombie = ~ : Summoned: ~ : |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Far Future - Day 14 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 16 (Chinese version)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 2 or above. Difficulty The threats of this level - Disco-tron 3000 and Robo-Cone Zombie - are now leveled-up. What the player need the most here would be a proper leveled-up defensive plant, in which Infi-nut should be the easiest to obtain from the star rewards. Waves 2 3 4 |zombie2 = 1 2 3 4 |zombie3 = 5 2 3 4 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 1 2 |zombie5 = 2 3 4 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 5 1 |zombie7 = 2 3 4 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 3 2 4 |note8 = First flag. |zombie9 = 1 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 4 3 |zombie11 = 1 5 3 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 2 4 3 |zombie13 = 2 4 |zombie14 = 1 3 5 |note14 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = 1 2 4 5 3 |note15 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie16 = 2 4 1 5 3 |note16 = Final wave.}} Strategies *The strategy should be the same as Easy mode once you have leveled-up your plants. It is recommended to focus more on your defenses this time. Plant an another column of Infi-nuts if needed, and use Infi-nut's Plant Food whenever you are in trouble. *It is also recommended to focus more on placing attacking plants on Power Tiles, as you can then easily use Plant Food to take out zombies in multiple lanes in case of emergency. *It would be even better if you can afford yourself some stalling and slowing plants. Gallery FF15CH.png|Playing the level Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Far Future Day 15 《植物大战僵尸2》- 未来世界 15天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked Horse Bean and Stallia - Far Future Day 15 (Ep.130)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 15 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Sun Bombs (Chinese version) Category:Sun Bombs Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Save Our Seeds (Chinese version)